Minigun
FIDO Sh. mounted mach. gun |game5 =FO4 |articles5 =Minigun Ashmaker |game6 =FO76 |articles6 =Minigun Gatling gun Resolute Veteran |game7 =FOT |articles7 =Avenger minigun Vindicator minigun MEC Gauss minigun |game8 =FOBOS |articles8 =Minigun |game9 =FBG |articles9 =Minigun |game10 =VB |articles10=CZ25 military minigun |game11 =FOS |articles11=Minigun (rusty, enhanced, hardened, armor piercing) Lead Belcher }} A minigun is a multi-barrel machine gun with a high rate of fire, employing Gatling-style rotating barrels. It was a standard military weapon before the Great War, with Rockwell's CZ series being the most popular choice in the United States. It is widely used by many factions such as the super mutants, Brotherhood of Steel and the Enclave, due to its extraordinary firepower at close range. __TOC__ Models CZ53 personal minigun The Rockwell CZ53 personal minigun, otherwise known as the 5mm Man-Portable Minigun,Boston Airport terminal entries#Outgoing Supply Order RQR-2210 is capable of firing 5mm ammunition at over 60,000 RPMIn-game description for the minigun in Fallout and Fallout 2. [1][2] with an ammo capacity of 120x 5mm round. The CZ53 personal minigun makes up for the small 5mm round by sending a hail of bullets toward its target. Its sheer size, coupled with its trademark sound, is enough to send anyone in its path running for cover. It's a great weapon for suppressing fire, letting others flank the unsuspecting enemy.Research Note - Minigun, Fort Independence terminal entries. [1] When the Great War struck, it was already an aging design and was slowly being replaced by the more advanced CZ57 Avenger minigun.In-game description for the Avenger minigun from Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics. [1][2] Later models of the CZ53 have six barrels linked into pairs, with four barrels on top and two on the bottom, a cage underneath the weapon to hold an ammo box containing 240 5mm rounds, and used in combination with a backpack. The first model was the favorite weapon of the Mariposa super mutants during the Unity's time, and allowed most or all of the super mutants to wield them effectively with only one arm. * For the unique minigun found in Fallout 3, see: Eugene * For the world object minigun found in Fallout: New Vegas, see: Jammed minigun * For other versions in Fallout Shelter, see: rusty minigun, enhanced minigun, hardened minigun and armor piercing minigun * For the unique version found in Fallout Shelter, see: Lead Belcher 5mm CZ57 Avenger minigun Rockwell designed the 5mm CZ57The "CZ57" designation was first mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas. AvengerJ.E. Sawyer on formspring when asked about the visual differences between the Fallout 2 Avenger and the Fallout: New Vegas CZ57 Avenger. http://web.archive.org/web/20130209011941/formspring.me/JESawyer/q/181603611573260177 as the replacement for their aging CZ53 personal minigun. The Avenger's design improvements include improved gel-fin cooling and chromium plated barrel-bores, giving it a greater range and lethality.In-game description for the Avenger minigun from Fallout 2 and Fallout Tactics. [1][2] It also has an ammo capacity of 120x 5mm round like the earlier versions of the CZ53 model. Later models of CZ57 have a high-speed motor, a cage underneath to put the ammo box and used in combination with a backpack. 4.7mm Vindicator minigun A Rheinmetall AG 4.7mm Vindicator minigun firing 4.7mm ammunition at over 90,000 caseless shells per minute down its six carbon-polymer barrels, and with an ammo capacity of 100x 4.7mm round.In-game description for the Vindicator minigun from Fallout 2. [1] Gatling gun An American Civil War era Gatling gun converted to fire modern 5mm rounds. The Gatling gun has been retrofitted with an electronic trigger like the one found on the Broadsider, but retains its distinct crank feed firing system. K9000 cyberdog gun This weapon is actually an odd form of cyberdog, except instead of a robotic body in the image of a canine companion, a living dog's brain has been provided with a machine gun frame, utilizing .357 Magnum ammunition. Its "canine" features include two metallic "ears" mounted on top of the weapon that move like a real dog's, and a sniffer mounted on the jar containing its preserved brain, allowing the gun to sense its surroundings, which can help sniff out hostile personnel.Terminal, Check out this mod I've been working on!The Courier: "This sonic gun looks like an energy projectile. Got anything that spits lead?" Klein: "SUCCEEDED WHAT DID IT SAY? SPIT "LEAD?" WHAT, LIKE PENCILS?" 0: "* *" Borous: "-A GUN! Are you MAD?! We can't give it a GUN! GUNS kill, leave big open holes in you that are like sores but WORSE.-" 8: " " Dala: "Dr. 8 is correct. We have given the teddy bear a lethal sonic death ray filled with his sonic ejaculate and sterilized by my soft WooWOOing. " Klein: "IF WE'RE GOING TO BRING THE SOCRATIC METHOD INTO IT, FINE. GIVE THE LOBOTO-BEAR A COMBUSITON GUN. BOROUS? DON'T YOU HAVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Borous: "- - - -" Klein: " " (Klein's, Dala's, Borous, 0's, and 8's dialogue) The metal ears also appear to move up and down faster if the gun is pointing in the direction of an enemy. FIDO FIDO is another variation of the cyberdog gun. Unlike the K9000 cyberdog gun, FIDO uses .44 Magnum rounds instead of .357 Magnum rounds, resulting in higher damage and a slightly higher spread. The brain case and the scope are red instead of green and the decal is changed from a golden retriever to a bulldog. Other features of the K9000 cyberdog gun are included in FIDO. Shoulder mounted machine gun The shoulder mounted machine gun is similar to the minigun, but with a slower rate of fire and the bulk of the weapon resting on the user's shoulder. This weapon utilizes 10mm rounds and has a moderately high strength and skill requirement. 5.56mm CZ57 Avenger minigun A variant model of the regular CZ57 Avenger minigun seen in the Midwest which is more compact, completely black, less powerful and chambered for 5.56mm bullets with an ammo capacity of 120x 5.56mm round. 7.62mm Vindicator minigun A variant model of the regular Vindicator minigun seen in the Midwest with a completely new design, a display screen that show the remaining ammunition and chambered in 7.62mm bullets with an ammo capacity of 100x 7.62mm round. MEC Gauss minigun An extremely rare minigun, the MEC Gauss minigun was designed by the Chinese. Atypical for an automatic weapon, it uses Gauss technology, multiple electromagnetic fields to firing 2mm ammunition at over 90,000 rounds per minute to relativistic velocities, with an ammo capacity of 80x 2mm round.In-game description for the MEC Gauss minigun from Fallout Tactics. [1] Vault-Tec minigun A post-War minigun designed by Vault-Tec in the Secret Vault. The Vault-Tec minigun has a lower rate of fire than a general minigun but, unusually for a minigun, chambered in common handgun ammo. It has five barrels and it was used by the Attis army in Texas. CZ25 military minigun A Rockwell CZ25 military minigun firing .223 ammunition with an ammo capacity of 54x .223 round. A multi-barreled weapon capable of firing large quantities of ammo with minimal heat issues.In-game description for the CZ25 military minigun from the Van Buren tech demo. Mentioned content M134 Minigun Ammo boxes for 5mm rounds found in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76 have markings indicating they contain 7.62x51mm NATO rounds, intended for use with an M134 minigun. In the real world, the M134 Minigun was designed by General Electric in 1960 as a scaled down version of the M61 Vulcan cannon chambered for 7.62×51mm NATO rounds. First used in during the Vietnam War, it was adopted by Army, Navy, and Air Force branches of the United States Armed Forces.See Wikipedia article for further details Category:Weapons de:Minigun es:Ametralladora pl:Działko obrotowe ru:Миниган uk:Мініган zh:旋轉機槍